Tonight
by Star-of-Chaos
Summary: One shot songfic; everyone knows Rogue is annoyed by that flirty Cajun. Doth the lady protest too much? Sometimes music can peel away masks worn out of necessity. RogueGambit
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one portrayed here. The song "Boum Boum" belongs to Enigma.

Be gentle with me please, this is my first fan fiction.

O-o-o-o-O

_Every time I think of you..._

Friday night, and the Bayville area's only techno club was packed. Sultry beats tinged with French flowed through the speakers; matching the way she flowed through the crowd, parting the waves with a confidence she wouldn't have had six months ago. Logan's bike was parked outside. She'd spend every morning for the next week in the Danger Room for "borrowing" it, but she didn't care. Rogue's eyes moved to a table in the back of the club, and met the eyes she'd waited for days to see.

_My heart goes Boum Boum Boum_

_Every time I think of you Inside it's Boum Boum Boum Lost control shall I do?_

Scarlet and black met with her own deep green and locked for a brief moment, but her expression remained unchanged and she made no sign that she recognized him as she sat down at the bar. Only her racing heartbeat would give anyone the clue that she had found what she was looking for. Ordering a beer, she waited. It wouldn't be long.

_Cos I wanna be your lover_

_Till the end of our lives_

_I could never miss again_

_These loving eyes_

_Oh Boum Boum Boum_

"_Chere..."_ The husky purr next to her ear made her flush, and she turned slightly to smirk at the man standing next to her. "Can ah help you, Swamp Rat?"

"Remy just wanted to know if the lovely _femme_ would dance wit him." " Ah don't know Cajun, are you sure you want to be seen with me? Old Bucket head wouldn't take too well to his boys fraternizing with the enemy."

"Remy thinks he'll take that chance." Smiling a little, Rogue got up to dance with her lover.

_My heart goes Boum Boum Boum_

_Every time I think of you I feel that Boum Boum Boum No control of what I do_.

Taking her gloved hand in his, Remy led her onto the dance floor. He pulled her body close against his and they moved against each other in time to the sensual beat. Six months she'd known him, and he still made her want to drool. He was sex personified, and it continued to amaze her that it was her that he wanted. If Kitty only knew what she was doing tonight.. but she couldn't. They were taking a chance tonight, and Rogue's roommate wasn't known as the gossip queen of Mutant Manor for nothing. Everyone thought she hated this Swamp Rat, and for a while she had. Their meeting on the battlefield had shaken her composure; she had never met anyone like him in her entire life. He blasted through every one of her carefully constructed walls, the shields she had in place against the world melted like warm sugar at his touch. She put up a fight, but in the end she lost. And won.

_Simplicity, complexity, oh what a tragedy_

_Reality, insanity, strange normality Incredible, untouchable, oh but just visual And I want you, just you Oh Boum Boum_

In the privacy of Remy's apartment Rogue learned how to touch without touching, that love is more than skin. Wrapped in silk, he made her scream with his lips and hands; she can't look at scarves now without getting hot and feeling a dampness between her legs. The first time they made love, Remy kissed her bare lips as he came, sharing his heart and mind with her as he shared his body. She saw the depth of his passion for her, his desire to be with her and never part. She also saw his loathing of Magneto and the contract he was bound in, and his desire to be free. This led to their whispered discussions amongst his blankets, and later the private meeting with Xavier..

_My heart goes Boum Boum Boum_

_When my mind is touching you I'm going Boum Boum Boum Only light inside my gloom_

They continued to move to the music, Remy whispering his desire for her in French in her ear. The charade they put up for everyone was tiresome, she wanted to shout her love to the world and lying to her friends and family pained her. It was necessary though, what they were doing was dangerous. As much as he loved Rogue and knew that she and Xavier at least would trust him, Remy knew that the rest of the X-Men wouldn't accept a former Acolyte so easily. He needed to do something to prove his sincerity to the team. At the same time he wanted to take down Magneto; his current plans to dominate humanity would leave many innocents dead. When he proposed the sting operation to Xavier, the professor accepted. They would use Rogue as an intermediary to pass info back and forth; continuing the façade of animosity on her part and flirtation on his. The three of them would be the only ones to know, if any word got back to Magneto of the true nature of Remy and Rogue's relationship then the plan would fail and Remy's life would be in danger. It was almost over though. Tomorrow their plan would go into operation and the X-Men would stop Magneto, thanks to Remy's help. After tomorrow they could stop hiding their feelings. No more secret liaisons, sneaking around behind everyone's backs and avoiding Wolverine until Rogue could take a shower to erase Remy's scent. Tomorrow he would be free, one way or another. He didn't like to think of what would happen to him if the plan failed and Magneto discovered his treachery, but one had to be prepared for anything.

_Cos I wanna be your lover_

_Till the end of our lives I could never miss again These loving eyes Oh Boum Boum Boum_

Remy pushed his darker thoughts away. He couldn't let doubts about tomorrow ruin his night. Tonight his _chere_, his Rogue was in his arms; he could feel her love wrap around him like the warmest, softest bedding. He used his empathy to share the feeling with her and they lost themselves in the music, caught up in their shared emotion. Tomorrow was coming. Tomorrow would change everything. Tomorrow would either be a new beginning or an ending; but tonight they had each other and the music, and tonight they danced.


	2. sequel?

I had originally intended this just to be a one shot to a song I really liked (I'm a big Enigma fan), but I've been so pleased by the response so far that I'm going to work on turning it into a longer fiction. "Tonight" is going to stand alone but stay on the lookout for the companion piece. Thank you so much to those who have reviewed. (  
  
Star_of_Chaos 


End file.
